Destiny of Twelve
by Starlight in the Sky
Summary: Twelve demigods get spun into the future Warriors world and are vital to the survival of the Clans. They do not remember who they are. They do not remember where they are from. All they know is the Clans, from being kits, to being warriors.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story, so as to not confuse people, takes place after the Heroes of Olympus. And it might be a little OOC. Have you ever wondered if authors actually write fanfiction about their own stories? Imagine, Disclaimer: I don't have to do a disclaimer because I own the series. I just find it funny. But on with the story!**

"We don't have anything to do!" Nico complained as he and Percy walked around the lake in Camp Half-Blood. It had been a boring day with many of the campers gone to take a field trip to Mount Olympus. The reason they were not there? It was only for those who had never been there. As such, Nico, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Percy, were some of the demigods not there.

"If you give me a few minutes, I can get some people together to play capture the flag." With that, Percy pulled out his phone and started calling up everyone in camp. With recent technological advances, essentially Hephaestus being nice, it was able to call demigods and not have their signal detected. Once Percy got Annabeth, they both started calling people until all of their friends had been called and Nico and Percy then headed towards the Big House.

"Oh my gods Percy, I discovered a new book series that is really good. It's called Warriors and is written by Erin Hunter. It's about cats and it is more interesting than it sounds. Oh, and would you like to meet my only other brother who has been to Mount Olympus? His name is Quatermain but you should call him Q." Annabeth breathlessly said as she ran over from the cabins. Following her was a boy that looked to be about sixteen and had long black hair. He was reading as he walked. How he managed to do that without tripping is a great mystery. He seemed like the usual kind of demigod that the Athena cabin had, As the other demigods walked up, Annabeth continued to talk about the book.

"Annabeth, in the name of Zeus, shut up!" Conner was the first one to yell at her. Unfortunately, Zeus happened to be listening the time and thought Conner was telling HIM to shut up.

"Connor Stoll! How dare you!" Zeus's voice sounded down from the top of the Big House, where he had just appeared with his suit still steaming. "You insolent boy. I can see that you like this Warriors series. So, why don't you and your friends experience it firsthand?"

As it clicked in Connor's head what Zeus was talking about, Zeus let a flash from his hand and in an instant, he had teleported all of them to England and made them cats in the Warriors world. Zeus had arranged it so that they could only remember who they were when they fulfilled a series of unknown tasks and were then born as kits into each Clan. Thalia, Jason, and Leo went to ThunderClan. Nico, Frank, and Hazel went to ShadowClan. Annabeth, Q, and Piper went to WindClan. And finally, Percy, Travis, and Connor went to RiverClan. They could not control their godly parent's sphere of power, but they retained some of the talent they had. Percy was a good swimmer, Annabeth and Q were smart, Travis and Connor were good at stealing things, Piper was extremely beautiful, Leo had no fear of fire, Thalia and Jason were great climbers, Frank was a good fighter, and Nico and Hazel could hunt rather easily. Twelve demigods. Twelve cats. Four Clans. One Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, it has been a year. I bet that I have no one that still looks at this. But I'm bored, so I shall write. To address what some people said concerning the first chapter, I only wrote that to get it out of the way. Zeus was in a bad mood that day :P But alas, I shall now finally update.**

_In ThunderClan…_

"Come on Duskstrike, just a little bit more." It had been a difficult kitting. While two of the three kits had already been born, the last one was taking longer. Goldensong, only recently made a medicine cat after her mentor died, was nervous. It was her first kitting. At last the third kit, a golden tom, came out and Duskstrike collapsed onto the moss, too tired after the ordeal to do anything else.

"Sunstorm!" the young medicine cat called, "come see your kits!"

The entrance revealed a well-built tom with a golden pelt. His blue eyes were filled with happiness. He walked over to Duskstrike, who had recovered slightly and was laying on her side, letting the newly born kits suckle.

"What do you think their names should be?"

"You decide, you're the mother."

"Okay. I think that the she-cat should be Dawnkit, the gold one should be Swiftkit, and the brown one should be Lightkit."

"Those are perfect names. Let me go tell Ravenstar that everything went fine."

Duskstrike weakly touched noses with her mate before he bounded out of the den, awash with happiness.

_In ShadowClan…_

"Are you feeling alright Shadeclaw? I don't want you exerting yourself since you only had kits yesterday." Wolfblaze, ShadowClan's medicine cat, was staring her down to make sure that she got the point.

"But I feel so cramped in here already!"

"Alright, go for a _quick_ stretch in the clearing."

As the queen pushed past him, Wolfblaze rolled his eyes. Sometimes queens could have an annoying temperament and Shadeclaw was no exception. She looked on into the nursery and saw Nightkit, Ashkit, and Goldkit curled up together on the soft and moss covered ground of the nursery. He walked over to the leader's den and poked his head in.

"Greetings Wolfblaze. I trust all is well?" Sootstar asked.

"Well, mostly. Last night, I had a dream after the kitting."

"Yes, what was it?" He sat up straighter now, both intrigued and somewhat worried.

"I was visited by one of my medicine cat ancestors, Littlecloud. He said that a great time was coming, but didn't say whether it was for good or evil. I looked up into Silverpelt and saw twelve brightly glowing stars, ones that were new to me. And then I woke up."

"Well, I don't think there is much we can do now about it, but we shall keep it in mind."

"Of course Sootstar."

_In RiverClan…_

"Hailkit! Stormkit! Get back in here right now!" Webmist called to two of her kits.

"But, we wanted to see what outside looked like!" Stormkit complained.

"Yes, I know. But I told you to wait for Shellkit." The mentioned kit slowly walked out of the nursery, squinting his eyes at the bright light in the sky.

"See, there he is! Now can we explore?" Hailkit asked.

"I guess. But don't go out of the camp and don't go into the warriors den. And keep together. All three of you."

"Okay! Shellkit, come one, let's go see the apprentice den!"

"Okay."

Webmist watched them from the entrance to the nursery and sighed. It had only been a few days and yet they were already starting to cause trouble, no matter how little it was.

"Relax, they're just being kits." Webmist stiffened at the sound, then relaxed upon hearing the soothing voice of her mate, Larkeye.

"I know, but they're so little. I don't want them to already get on the nerves of the senior warriors."

"Oh calm down, kits will be kits." Cloudshine put down the herbs in his mouth and walked over to the pair. "You were the same when you were younger."

"Oh shush it Cloudshine. Where did you leave Redpaw?"

"I sent him to get some borage. But I'll keep an eye on them if you would like."

"Oh, don't bother. I'm probably just fretting." Cloudshine quietly chuckled and, picking up the herbs again, made his way over to the medicine cat den.

_And in WindClan…_

"Skykit, would you get out of the medicine cat den?"

"I was only looking. Promise!"

"Go find your sisters and make sure they are not getting into any trouble."

"Alright Robinwing"

The queen watched her only tom run off to search for his sisters. It would keep him busy for a while, she had told them to hide before she called to him. Smiling, she went back into the nursery.

"Skykit in the medicine den again?" Foxstorm, the only other queen in the nursery, asked.

"Yes. He will no doubt become a medicine cat apprentice when he reaches six moons."

"And is that so bad?"

"I just want to make sure the when he goes in there for now that he is being watched."

Foxstorm was interrupted by saying anymore as Skykit, along with his sisters, Ebonykit and Honeykit, dashed into the den.

"I found them!"

"I thought I told you to hide better."

"He caught our scent really quickly."

"Oh well. Go say goodbye to your father before he leaves for the Gathering. As deputy he has a big job."

The three kits ran out again and found their father, Dustflight, and all jumped on him at once.

"Help! KitClan is invading!" Laughing he slipped from their grasp and sat down, smoothing down his fur. "I'll see you three tomorrow. You should be asleep by the time I get back to camp."

"Okay" the three kits chorused.

"I have to go see who Gorsestar wants to come to the Gathering."

"Bye!"

_At the Gathering…_

"We gather under the moon in a truce. What news is there?" Ravenstar called, bringing the Clans to a steady quiet.

Sootstar stepped forward "I shall share my news first. ShadowClan has three new kits, Nightkit, Ashkit, and Goldkit. We also chased a badger out of our territory. It headed beyond the Clan's boundaries, so we have no need to worry."

"RiverClan also had three kits born this moon, Shellkit, Hailkit, and Stormkit" Willowstar said.

"As did ThunderClan."

"And WindClan."

"Well," said Ravenstar, "It has been a prosperous moon for the Clans. Is there any other news to be shared?"

"Not from WindClan."

"Nor RiverClan."

"Very well. ThunderClan has no news either. Let us end this Gathering."


End file.
